El Accidente
by sasusaku574
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura son una familia feliz pero por la culpa de un borracho les cambia la vida totalmente por un accidente,ellos dos tendran que pasar todas las dificultades que se les pondran por delante...-PERDONEMEN POR EL SUMMARY MUY MALO PERO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SUBO UNA HISTORIA POR FAVORMETANSEN Y DIGANMEN QUE PIENSAN DE LA HISTORIA plis


**El accidente**

Sasuke y Sakura venían de una fiesta que hacia las empresas Uchiha cada año. Ellos ya tenían 2 años de casados y Sakura está embarazada de 8 meses. Venían los dos hablando felices sobre el bebe.

-Espero que el bebe sea tan fuerte y guapo como yo

-Espero que sí

Sasuke no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Sakura se veía tan hermosa y de pronto escucho la voz de Sakura

-Sasukeeee…

Y vio que venía un automóvil que estaba invadiendo su carril por no pegar su carro con el otro se quita el tiro y el auto dio vueltas y cayó por un precipicio.

Sasuke salió del auto un poco herido pero nada grave y saco a Sakura.

-Sakura estas bien

-Me duele el vientre

-Aguanta Sakura ya llame a la ambulancia

-Sasuke prométeme que si estoy muy mal y tienes que escoger entre el bebe y yo escoge el bebe

-Sakura todo va a salir bien

Sasuke prométemelo

-Te lo prometo

Llega la ambulancia y se lleva a Sakura al hospital llegaron rápido al hospital y Tsunade estaba esperando en la puerta y de inmediato la metieron a la sala de de cuidados intensivos porque ella y el bebe estaban en peligro.

Y Sasuke se quedo en la sala de espera muy preocupado por su esposa y su hijo y se sentó y empezó a recordar como la conoció.

Flash Back

Iba Sakura corriendo por los pasillos de la universidad, porque le estaba cogiendo tarde para la lección de biología ya llevaba como 20 minutos tarde, el profesor Kakashi la iba a regañar por llegar tarde.

Iba tan apurada que no se fijo en su camino y choco con alguien, la joven cayó al suelo. La joven levanto su vista apenada sus ojos se abrieron a encontrarse con el chico más guapo de la universidad.

-Lo… siento

-Hmp…..Sasuke Uchiha se presento mientras estiraba su mano

-Sakura Haruno

Sasuke le ayudo a levantarse

-Tú debes ser la nueva que está en biología

-Si

-Te acompaño a biología

Sasuke y Sakura se fueron juntos para su clase y nunca más se volvieron a separar.

End flash back

Llego Naruto al hospital acompañado de Hinata porque Sasuke le avía avisado que tuvieron un accidente.

- Y como esta Sakura, teme

-La metieron a la sala de urgencias y no ha salido Tsunade-sama a decir noticias de Sakura

-No te preocupes Sasuke-kun todo va a salir bien

-Y que paso con el hombre que provoco el accidente?

-Se lo llevaron a la policía

-Yo se que la vieja va a ser todo lo posible para que Sakura y el bebe estén bien tu sabes que la vieja quiere como a una hija a Sakura

-Sasuke –kun tú sabes que Sakura es muy fuerte

-Si teme Sakura es muy fuerte va a salir de esta situación

-Gracias dobe y Hinata por estar preocupada por Sakura y mi hijo

Naruto y Hinata se quedaron asustados porque Sasuke no era de las personas que agradeciera nada pero desde que Sakura llego a su vida a cambiado mucho porque ahora está más feliz hablo mas ese no era el Sasuke que él conoce desde la juventud pero es el mismo de cuando eran niños a ese Sasuke feliz lo extrañaba tanto porque Sasuke cuando tenía 10 años perdió sus padres y hermano Itachi por eso después de la muerte de su familia se volvió serio y amargado pero cuando conoció a Sakura cambio por completo.

En ese momento llamaron al celular de Hinata para que regresara a su casa porque habían problemas.

-Naruto-kun ya me tengo que ir porque hay problemas en mi casa y me tengo que ir rápido

-Yo te llevo en el auto

-Gracias Naruto-kun

-Bueno adiós Sasuke-kun que Sakura se componga

-Gracias Hinata

-Bueno adiós teme me avisas cualquier cosa que pase con Sakura

-Si adiós dobe

Naruto y Hinata se fueron y Sasuke todavía no tenía noticias de la salud de Sakura cada segundo se le hacia una eternidad y se preocupaba mas y veía la luz de la sala de urgencias todavía estaba en rojo y de pronto le vino a la mente el día que le dijo a Sakura que fuera su novia.

Flash Back

Sasuke y Sakura estaban saliendo del cine porque Sasuke la había invitado para declarársele a ella y pedirle que fuera su novia porque sabía que ella también le gusta a él en este momento estaban comiendo un rico ramen.

-Sakura como está el ramen

-Muy rico y el tuyo

-Delicioso

-Gracias Sasuke-kun por invitarme a ver una película y a cenar

-No me lo tienes que agradecer

-Si te lo tengo que agradecer

-Sa…..Sakura te quiero de…decir una cosa

-Si dime que es

-Sa… Sakura tu me gustas mucho y yo se que tu también sientes lo mismo por mi y te quiero pedir que fueras mi novia

Sakura se sorprendió por lo que le estaba diciendo Sasuke ella nunca pensó que Sasuke le fuera a decir que le gustara y mucho menos que le pidiera que fuera su novia.

-Sasuke yo no sé qué decir

-Sakura solo dime que si

Sakura se quedo pensando que iba a decirle a Sasuke

-Y Sakura que decidiste quieres ser mi novio o no?

-Si….si quiero ser tu novia Sasuke-kun

Y los dos jóvenes acercaron sus rostros muy lentamente para darse un apasionado beso.

End flash back

Sasuke regreso a la realidad cuando vio que la luz de la sala de urgencias que pasaba de rojo a verde y ver salir a Tsunade de la puerta y s levanto y fue corriendo a ver como estaba Sakura.

-Tsunade –sama como esta Sakura

Tsunade no respondió a la pregunta que Sasuke le hiso

-Tsunade –sama que pasa porque no me responde que pasa con Sakura?

-Sasuke te tengo malas noticias

-Que le paso a Sakura o al bebe

-Sakura tuvo una hemorragia interna entonces el parto estuvo muy complicada pero el bebe nació sano y salvo pero tenemos que tenerlo con cuidado porque nació un mes antes y Sakura por la hemorragia que sufrió por el golpe que sufrió en el accidente y la pérdida de sangre en el momento del parto quedo en coma después del nacimiento del niño y Sasuke sintió una punzada en el corazón.

-Pero el bebe está muy bien

-Si está muy bien

-Tsunade puedo ir a ver a Sakura

-Si ella está en la habitación 574 en el tercer piso te puedes quedar todo lo que quieras pero no hagas mucho ruido

-Si Tsunade –sama por todo

Tsunade se quedo viendo a Sasuke hasta que desapareció

Sasuke ya estaba llegando a la habitación cuando llego cogió el llavín de la puerta entro y cerró la puerta detrás de el toda la habitación estaba oscura lo único que alumbraba la habitación era la luz de luna y las maquinas que emitían los pulsos cardiacos de Sakura, Sasuke estaba todo destrozado no podía creer el estado en el que se encontraba su Sakura.

Sasuke se fue a acercando a la cama poco a poco y se sentó en una silla que estaba a la par de la cama beso la frente de Sakura y después cogió su mano entre las suyas y vio el anillo de matrimonio de ella y empezó a recordar el día en que se casaron.

Flash back

Sasuke se encontraba en una de las tantas habitaciones que se encontraban en la iglesia estaba terminando de alistarse porque ya casi iba a empezar la boda y estaba muy nervioso y casi se iba a casar con Sakura ya hace dos meses le avía pedido matrimonio.

-Teme espero que Sakura acepte o imagínate que te deje plantado en medio del altar

-Dobeeeeee…

Sasuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto y lo dejo con una chichota.

En otra habitación en la misma iglesia se encontraba Sakura terminando de ponerse el vestido de novia y estaba hablando con su dama de honor.

-Sakura-chan espero que seas muy feliz con Sasuke-kun

-Si Hinata estoy muy feliz de que me vaya a casar con Sasuke-kun y que ya Naruto te pidió matrimonio

-No Sakura-chan

-Hinata vas a ver Naruto ya casi te pide que te cases con el

En ese momento entra la mamá de Sakura avisando que ya iba empezar la ceremonia.

En ese momento se encontraba Sasuke en el altar a esperar que empezara la marcha de la llegada de la novia.

Y empezó la marcha se veía la dama de la novia venir y después unas niñas tirando flores y al final se veía Sakura hermosa con el vestido blanco y venia acompañada de su padre y cuando llego se la entrego Sasuke y los se fueron a hincar enfrente del padre y el padre empezó a hablar.

-Señores y señoras hoy estamos aquí para unir a Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha.

Y así transcurrió la boda hasta que llego la hora de decir acepto.

-Sakura Haruno aceptas como esposo a Sasuke Uchiha y estar con él en la salud y en la enfermedad y estar con él hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Acepto

-Sasuke Uchiha aceptas como esposa a Sakura Haruno y estar con ella en la salud y en la enfermedad y estar con ella hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Acepto

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia, Sasuke y Sakura se dieron un apasionado beso.

End Flash Back

Sasuke se fue quedando dormido de tan cansado que estaba agarrando la mano de Sakura.

Al día siguiente

Sasuke despertó y vio que Sakura seguía igual y entonces tomo la decisión de ir a conocer a su hijo.

Ya Sasuke estaba entrando a pediatría y le pregunto a una enfermera por su hijo.

-Disculpe donde se encuentra Itachi Uchiha

La enfermera le enseño una cuna que queda en la esquina y va hacia la cuna y ve a un niño de pelo negro con reflejos azulados y ojos negros igual a él es como ver una mini copia de el.

Es como ver a el mismo cuando tenía una familia y estaba feliz.

De pronto Itachi espesó a llorar y Sasuke lo alzo y empezó a cantar una canción y se fue quedando dormido y Sasuke se decidió a ir a bañarse a su casa.

Un mes después

Sasuke iba a visitar a Sakura y a Itachi, siempre le llevaba una rosa blanca.

Hoy Sasuke iba hacia el hospital sentía un presentimiento que algo iba a pasar.

Ya estaba en la habitación de Sakura y como siempre le agarraba la mano y de pronto siente que Sakura se mueve y empieza a abrir los ojos y Sasuke a llamar a Tsunade y cuando entra le pregunta.

-Como te sientes Sakura

-Me duele la cabeza y ustedes quiénes son?

-Tsunade-sama que le pasa a Sakura?

-No sé, le voy a hacer unos exámenes y te espero en mi oficina con los resultados en 30 minutos

30 minutos después

Sasuke ya se encontraba en la oficina de Tsunade solo estaba esperando a que Tsunade llegara con los resultados de los exámenes que le hiso a Sakura.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y se ve a Tsunade entrando con un sobre en las manos.

-Tsunade-sama que tiene Sakura

-No es nada grave, lo único que tiene es pérdida de memoria por la pérdida de sangre que tuvo dentro de unas semanas le regresara la memoria pero tienes que ayudarla a recordar más rápido.

-Pero porque ella si se recuerda de su nombre y no de mi?

-No se

-Tsunade-sama yo espero que está perdida de memoria de Sakura se ha temporal

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Sakura despertó Sasuke cuando llegaba al hospital se iba primero a estar un rato con su hijo y después se iba con su esposa.

Y hoy ya venía de visitar a su hijo e iba entrando a la habitación de Sakura cuando ve observando el anillo de matrimonio y él le pregunta.

-Que estás haciendo

-Viendo el anillo, yo me pregunto cuando me case, con quien y porque él no me ha venido a visitar.

-Seguro si te ha venido a visitar

-Yo pienso que me case porque me obligaron no porque quería.

Sasuke sintió una punzada en el corazón como si le estuvieran matando vivo y de pronto Sasuke se levanta de la silla donde estaba y sale del cuarto.

-Sasuke-kun a dónde vas?

-Ya me tengo que ir

Y Sasuke de lo furioso que esta golpea la pared y le hace un hueco y en ese momento Naruto llega.

-Teme que pasa porque golpeas la pared?

-Sakura piensa que nos casamos por obligación no porque me ama

-Teme tu sabes que Sakura-chan perdió la memoria por eso dice esa ella no sabe que te ama yo un día que la fui a visitar me dijo que sentía algo por ti pero no sabía qué.

-Enserio dobe?

-Si teme

-Entonces espero que Sakura recupere su memoria rápido porque esto ya me está artando.

-Si

Le voy a enseñar a Itachi para ver si recuerda la memoria pero no le diré que es nuestro hijo

-Pero porque no le dices la verdad

-Porqué yo se que Sakura si yo le digo que estamos casados y que tenemos un hijo se va a sentir mal por no recordarnos

-Tú crees teme

-Si yo le voy a enseñar mañana a Itachi porque ya es muy tarde

-Bueno teme ya me tengo que ir porque la familia de Hinata quiere hacer una cena con mis padres.

-Que te vaya bien dobe

-Gracias

Cuando Sasuke ya no vio más a Naruto se fue a cuidar a su hijo.

Cuando llego lo vio todo dormidito se vía tan lindo y Sasuke cogió una silla para sentarse a la par de la cuna de su hijo porque hoy le tocaba cuidarlo a él y mañana lo llevaría para enséñaselo a Sakura para ver si recuerda algo.

Y le empezó a tocar en pelo a su hijo igualito al de él y empezó a recordar cuando le dio la noticia del embarazo.

Flash back

Sakura venia del hospital porque tenía que hacerse unos exámenes y ya le avían dicho lo que tenia porque hace una semana para acá h sentido nauseas y mareos Sakura venia en shock por lo que le dijeron de su resultado.

Ya venía entrando a su casa y entro y ve a Sasuke.

-Sakura que te dijeron del resultado

Pero Sakura no le respondió porque todavía estaba en shock

-Sakura que te pasa?

-Es….toy em…..bara….zada

-Sakura es cierto lo que me acabas de decir?

-Si

Y Sakura le entrego la hoja a Sasuke de las pruebas y Sasuke cogió el papel y empezó a leerlo y se quedo quieto cuando llego a la parte que decía pruebas de embarazo positiva y abrazo a Sakura con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sakura gracias por hacerme padre

-Y como quieres que se llame

-Si es mujer Mikoto y si es hombre Itachi en honor a mi madre y mi hermano

-Me parece bien muy bonitos los nombres

Y después se abrazaron y se besaron.

End flash back

A Sasuke le bajo ala lagrima recordando ese momento más feliz de su vida.

Y se fue quedando dormido.

Al día siguiente

Sasuke ya llevaba a su hijo a la habitación de Sakura estaba muy nervioso por la reacción de Sakura, casi llegando a la habitación se encuentra con Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama que hace aquí?

-Vine a ayudarte con enseñarle a Itachi a Sakura

-Como te distes cuenta?

-Naruto ayer me conto pero qué bueno que me lo dijo

-Gracias Tsunade-sama

Entraron a la habitación y encontraron a Sakura sentada leyendo un libro y cuando Sakura escucho la puerta cerrarse volvió a ver.

-Hola…..Tsunade y Sasuke-kun

-Sakura como estas?

-Bien y quien es él ? –dijo Sakura señalando al bebe que traía Sasuke en brazos.

-Aaaaahhhh…él es el hijo de Sasuke

-Lo puedo cargar es que ese bebe es tan lindo

-Claro

Y Sasuke le dio a su hijo a Sakura, se veía tan linda la escena de Sakura cargando a su hijo sin saber que es de ella.

-Y como se llama

-Se llama Itachi

-Es muy lindo nombre igual que él porque es muy guapo se parece mucho a ti.

Después de decir eso a Sakura le empezó a doler la cabeza muy fuerte.

-Sakura que te pa…

-Sasuke sal y llévate a Itachi

-Pero Tsunade

-Sasuke sal

Sasuke cogió a Itachi de los brazos de Sakura y salió rápido, penas que salió de la habitación fue a dejar a Itachi a maternidad y regreso y se sentó en una silla que había al frente de la habitación.

15 minutos después

Tsunade salió de la habitación de Sakura

-Tsunade que le paso a Sakura?

-No es nada grave es normal por perder la memoria, ya le inyecte un calmante seguro se despierta hasta mañana

-Me puedo quedar con ella esta noche?

-Si es lo más que ocupa ahora Sakura para que pueda recordar todo.

Tsunade después de decir eso se fue y Sasuke entra a la habitación y se sentó en una silla que estaba a la par de la cama y vio a Sakura dormir muy placenteramente entonces se dispuso a dormir también.

A la mañana siguiente

Sakura ya se estaba despertando causa de una luz que le pegaba en la cara.

Cuando ya estaba completamente despierta noto que alguien le agarraba la mano y vio que fue Sasuke y ella le empezó a tocar el pelo y él se movió y se fue despertando poco a poco el estaba extrañado porque sentía que alguien le tocaba el pelo y vio que era Sakura el pensó que era un sueño pero después comprobó que era real pero él se extraño porque Sakura no recordaba a nadie.

-Hola Sasuke-kun

-Hola Sakura has recordado algo?

-Tú qué crees? –Le dijo Sakura y se fue acercando al rostro de Sasuke hasta que se besaron y ese beso fue de puro amor y se separaron por falta de aire.

-Sakura recuperaste la memoria?

-Si

-Y cómo fue que la recuperastes

-No se lo único que recordé fue un llanto como de un be….

Y Sasuke de pronto vio que Sakura se pone seria

-Sakura que te pasa

-Sasuke donde está el bebe?-dijo Sakura agarrando el aplanado vientre que hace un mes y medio estaba abultado

-El bebe está bien

-Enserio, quiero verlo

-Ya vengo y lo traigo

Sakura se quedo viendo a Sasuke que salía por la puerta de la habitación

Sasuke ya traía a Itachi de maternidad y se encuentra con Tsunade

-Tsunade-sama Sakura ya despertó

-Bueno ella ya está bien, dile que le dé de comer a Itachi si no él se enfermara porque él necesita una proteína que trae la leche materna y también dile que más tarde la voy a revisar.

-Si Tsunade-sama yo se lo diré

Entonces Sasuke se fue caminando hacia la habitación de Sakura ya iba entrando a la habitación.

Y vio que Sakura estaba esperándolo feliz

-Sasuke enséñamelo ya quiero conocerlo

-Calma…calma

-Como voy a estar calmada si hasta ahora lo voy a conocer

-Está bien pero has un poco de silencio

-Lo vio por primera vez después de un mes y medio y todavía no podía creer que lo tuviera en brazos.

-Es hermoso salió igualito que su padre

-Hmp

-Es cierto

-Aaaaahhhh…dijo Tsunade-sama que lo amamantaras porque necesita una proteína que solo la leche materna la tiene

-Está bien-dijo Sakura mientras se subía la camisa para poder darle de pecho

Sakura le fue acercando su bebe al pecho para poder darle de comer mientras Sasuke se tapaba la cara sonrojado.

-Tú no haces eso cuando lo hacemos

-Es muy diferente

-Porque es diferente

-Porque si y no discutas

-Está bien deporsi tú siempre ganas

Sasuke no dijo nada y se sentó a la par de Sakura a que termina de darle de pecho.

Itachi comía con muchas ganas y Sakura se le quedo viendo porque se sentía rara porque era la primera vez que lo tiene y no lo ce desde que dio a luz.

-Que te pasa amor?

-Nada es solo que es la primera vez que tengo a nuestro hijo desde que nació.

-Era porque estuviste en coma por un mes y cuando despertaste perdiste la memoria

-Aaaaahhhh….por cierto como le pusiste al bebe?

-Itachi…..Itachi Uchiha

-Entonces Itachi va a ser el más guapo de konoha-dijo Sakura mientras vio que se quedo dormido entre sus brazos.

Itachi se había quedado dormido entre los brazos de Sakura y ella lo puso al lado de ella.

En ese momento se abre la puerta y se deja ver la cara de Naruto.

-Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a Sakura

-Sshhh…..naruto-baka cállate

-Porque Sakura-chan?

-Porque Itachi está dormido-le dijo ella mientras le señalaba a su hijo.

-Aaaaahhhh….perdón

-Naruto-baka porque tú y Hinata no me han venido a visitar

-Yo porque tuve que hacer un viaje con Hinata a Suna sobre las empresas

-Y como está Hinata Naruto?

-Bien y me dijo que la disculparas porque tuvo que ir al país de la cascada durante 15 días por unos asuntos de la empresa.

-Pobre Hinata

-Si po….-Naruto no pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a decir porque el teléfono sonó y empezó a hablar cosas y como 10 minutos después colgó.

-Lo siento Sakura–chan ya me tengo que ir por asuntos de la empresa.

-Adiós Naruto

-Hmp

-Adiós Sakura-chan y dobe

Unos minutos después de beberse ido Naruto llego Tsunade para revisar a Sakura.

-Sakura como te encuentras?

-Me siento muy bien

-Bueno dentro de una hora te podrás ir porque confió en ti porque eres medico y sabes cómo es esto.

-Gracias Tsunade

-Bueno pero dentro de una semana quiero que vengas con Itachi para hacerles un chequeo medico

-Tsunade-sama no se preocupe yo mismo la traigo al hospital para que se haga el chequeo.

-Eso espero Sasuke-dijo Tsunade mientras se iba por la puerta

La hora paso y Sakura ya se encontraba en la puerta del hospital para irse solo estaba esperando a Sasuke que terminara de llenar un papeleo del hospital.

Sakura estaba muy entretenida viendo a Itachi durmiendo que no se dio cuenta de cuando Sasuke termino de llenar los papeles y se le acercaba a su lado.

-Ya estas lista para irnos

Sakura pego un brinco y asistió con la cabeza.

Al rato de haberse ido del hospital llegaron a la casa de ellos y fueron a dejar todo lo que traían en una mesa que se encontraba en la cocina para poder acostar a Itachi en la cama y lo fueron a costar juntos y le pusieron la cobija encima para que no tuviera frio.

-Se ve muy hermoso

-Sí y va a ser todo un galán-dijo Sasuke en son de broma

-Sí y va a tener un montón de chicas detrás de el igual que le papa

-Sí pero algún día una chica le robara el corazón y ella será toda su vida-dijo Sasuke mientras la abrazaba por detrás y le daba un beso en el cuello a su querida esposa.

-Eso ni que lo digas

-Bueno vámonos a dormir ya

-Si

Cerraron la puerta del cuarto de Itachi para dirigirse a la habitación de ellos, cuando llegaron a la puerta Sasuke dijo:

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti

Mientras iban diciendo eso cerraron la puerta del cuarto para irse a dormir después de un mes Sakura podría dormir bien porque la cama del hospital era muy dura.

FinEpilogo10 años después

Sasuke, Sakura y Itachi se encontraban en la playa disfrutan de las vacaciones que se tomaron como familia.

Sasuke y Itachi se encontraban jugando en el mar mientras Sakura se encontraba en la playa tratando de broncearse lo más posible para que Ino y Hinata la envidiaran por completo además de eso estaba muy feliz porque tenía que darle una buena noticia a Sasuke que apostaría que se pondría súper feliz.

Mientras pensaba eso no se dio cuenta cuando Itachi se acercaba a ella.

-Mami que piensas tanto?

-No, nada importante cariño

-Aaaaahhhh…mami solo venia a preguntar si queras venir a jugar conmigo?

-Si vamos-le dijo Sakura mientras los dos corrían hacia las aguas del mar donde los esperaba Sasuke ya muy impaciente.

Y así pasaron toda la tarde disfrutando de la playa y en el anochecer decidieron ir a ver una película al cine.

Al rato de haber terminado la película que estuvo muy emocionante y después de esa decidieron ir a comer porque Sakura e Itachi estaban muertos de hambre…

Cuando ya habían comprado se fueron a sentar en unas mesas que se encontraban y se sentaron para empezaron a comer todo lo que compraron.

-Mama que te pasa?

-Nada porque?-le dijo Sakura para ver si Itachi ya se daría cuenta de la noticia aunque fuera muy pequeño era muy inteligente

-Porque te he visto toda la tarde y durante viamos la película estabas muy distraída

-Si cierto Sakura que te pasa?-dijo Sasuke después de mucho tiempo sin hablar pero estaba poniendo atención a la conversación que tenían Sakura y su hijo.

-Aaaaahhhh…..enserió no me avía dado cuenta pero muy pronto sabrán porque es, pero primero tengo que confirmarlo

-Confirmar que?

-Ya lo sabrás, pero como dije antes primero tengo que confirmarlo

Así paso la semana de las vacaciones de la familia Uchiha.

Una semana paso desde el regreso de Sakura de las vacaciones y en este momento que dirigía al hospital a recoger unos exámenes que se hiso antes de irse de vacaciones.

-Áyame me podrías dar los exámenes que me hice hace 15 días

-Si claro ya se lo entrego

Áyame le entrego el sobre a Sakura y lo empezó a abrir y leer y vio el resultado "positivo".

Estaba embarazada y no lo podía creer entonces todas las nauseas y malestares era porque estaba embarazada se puso feliz porque cuando le cuente a Sasuke y a su hijo se pondrían muy felices.

Primero fue a la casa pero no estaba, entonces decidió ir a las empresas Uchiha entro y pregunto si se encontraba Sasuke y le dijeron que si estaba, entonces tomo el ascensor hasta el último piso donde se encontraba el despacho de Sasuke y entro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella y vio que Sasuke se encontraba a espaldas a ella y se dio cuenta que había alguien hay y volvió a ver y vio quien era.

-Sakura¡

-Sasuke tengo que decirte algo

-Qué pasa?

Sakura le entrego el sobre y lo empezó a leer y quedo estático por lo que decía la hoja

-No lo puedo creer

-Yo sé yo tampoco lo puedo creer cuando me di cuenta

-Estas embarazada de gemelos¡

-Itachi se va a poner muy feliz por la noticia de que va a ser hermano mayor de dos gemelos

-Sí, esto era lo que estabas escondiendo cuando estábamos de vacaciones?

-Sí, pero no quería decir nada hasta confirmarlo muy bien

-Esto hay que celebrarlo me voy a tomar toda la tarde libre

-Enserio¡

-Si deporsi ya termine de hacer todo el papeleo de hoy, espera un toque para recoger el saco

Después de eso Sasuke abrazo a Sakura y abrió la puerta y cerrarla tras de ellos.

Fin


End file.
